Never Get A Saiyan Mad
by Emmerz
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Videl never left in 'The Wizard's Curse.' Also, Babidi will find out why you should never anger a Saiyan, specifically Gohan. CHAPTER FIVE UP!
1. The Results of Getting A Saiyan Mad

Disclaimer: If anyone actually thinks I own DBZ and would write about it at   
  
FanFiction.Net, they're pretty dumb.  
  
Never Get A Saiyan Mad  
  
Prologue  
  
Emotions can be used as fuel for strength. Happiness, despair, grief, anger. All can be channeled into the arms, legs, and fingers, changing the appendages into lethal weapons.  
  
One race of beings seems to have mastered this switch from raw emotion to raw power above all other races. This is the Saiyan race.  
  
Only through emotion has the most powerful and feared form in many galaxies emerged. The Super Saiyan.  
  
Between the downfall of Frieza and the destruction of Cell, four Super Saiyans have emerged. Seven years after that, two more were born.  
  
Son Goku. The first Super Saiyan in a millennia, his transformation was sparked by anger; anger caused by the tyrant Frieza. Anger for the pain Frieza caused, for his own Saiyan race, the Namekians, and his own family and friends. His closest friend, a human named Krillin, died by Frieza's hand, finally pushing Goku over the brink.  
  
Mirai Trunks Briefs. The pain of loss can truly be powerful, as this teenage demi-Saiyan found out when Androids 17 and 18 killed his master, Mirai Son Gohan. Grief drove this young Saiyan over the edge.  
  
Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, and the most arrogant pain in the ass one could ever hope to meet. Throughout his entire life, Vegeta believed feelings were a weakness, and refused to let himself become emotional in any way. Only when fighting for his life while training on a different planet, his ship in danger of being destroyed, did Vegeta let the smallest bit of despair grip his heart in its icy hands. Temporarily forgetting about his goal to become stronger than the 'third class baka, Kakarot,' did Vegeta finally achieve his goal.  
  
Son Gohan. Peaceful and kind at heart, it would be hard to imagine this demi-Saiyan as a warrior, and at one point, the strongest being in the universe. But Gohan truly is powerful. His limitless strength draws on emotion more than any other Saiyan. While Gohan is not very powerful when content, if one is unfortunate, or stupid, enough to piss him off or cause him a great deal of grief, his or her chance of survival is very little. The third youngest Super Saiyan, Gohan's transformation was spurred on by thought alone. Just thinking about all the evil things Frieza had done made him transform. Becoming the first level two Super Saiyan was a bit harder earned. During the Cell Games, he had to watch his friends used as punching bags by Cell Juniors, smaller, blue versions of Cell, and then he witnessed Android 16's death. He was overwhelmed by anger and grief, and found the power within himself needed to defeat Cell.  
  
Trunks Briefs. Along with competition with his best friend, the main motivation for his ascension was making his father proud. Unlike his father, Trunks is mischievous and fun-loving, not to mention lavender-haired. But that doesn't stop Trunks from looking up to the arrogant full-blood. Trunks' transformation was fueled by determination and desire.  
  
Son Goten. The youngest Super Saiyan, and the only one to use joy to power his transformation. Goten is kind to everyone, like his brother and father, but he finds fighting and getting stronger fun. He was overjoyed before, and after, his transformation. It was the coolest thing in the world to him.  
  
This brings us to the point:  
  
Never get a Saiyan mad. 


	2. Slow Flyers and Senzu Beans

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

"speech"

_telepathy_

::Thoughts::

**Never Get A Saiyan Mad: Chapter One**

"Gohan, I'm just holding you guys back. You'll never catch up with your dad with me slowing you down," Videl pointed out, an arm across her eyes, trying to block out the accursed wind. Gohan looked back at his friend, seeing her sweating with the effort of keeping up.

"Hang in there, Videl. You can make it," he said encouragingly.

"Gohan, I can't. I have to turn back," Videl argued.

::She might get hurt if she goes back and loses her energy. I don't think I want her to leave, either. What if I never see her again? She'd never forgive me if I died after she left,:: Gohan thought.

"Videl, I don't want you to go back," he said, blushing. "I...I can carry you."

Videl blushed as well, but said, "Okay. Thanks."

Gohan slowed to a stop, as did Videl and Kibito, the latter quite aggravated with the human girl.

"We need to hurry, Gohan," he growled out. Come to think of it, he was quite aggravated with the half-Saiyan boy as well.

"We're coming," Gohan replied, securing Videl in his arms and blanketing her with ki.

::About time,:: Kibito thought, speeding up, his aura flaring white around him. Gohan sped up, as well. Videl watched, amazed, as the water dozens of feet below was kicked up by their speed.

::Now _this _is fast,:: she thought. Then she remembered Gohan's match in the tournament they had just left.

"Gohan-the Gold Fighter. It's you, isn't it?" she asked.

The half-Saiyan looked down at her and said, "Yeah. I'm sorry I lied. I just didn't want anyone to find out."

"Were you that little boy at the Cell Games, too? And all the others were your friends?" Videl asked.

"Yeah. That was us," Gohan replied.

"And you beat Cell, didn't you? Not my father," Videl stated more than asked.

Gohan looked up, away from her, and nodded. "Uh-huh."

Videl smiled and said, "I knew it wasn't my dad. Thanks for telling me Gohan."

Gohan smiled and said, "You're welcome." A few minutes later, they caught up with Shin, Goku, and the others.

"Hey, Dad! We're here!" Gohan called as the group of five came into view.

"With Videl, I see. Couldn't bare the thought of splitting up with your girlfriend, huh?" Krillin said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Krillin!" the two teens yelled simultaneously.

_Gohan, are you sure bringing Videl with us is the smartest move? _Goku silently asked his son.

_She was really low on energy when she wanted to turn back. I didn't want to leave her and let her get hurt if she ran out_, the demi-Saiyan replied.

_I sure hope you know what you're doing, _Goku said. Gohan remained silent.

"Spopovich and Yamu are landing," Shin announced.

"That doesn't make sense. We have searched this entire area before," Kibito remarked.

"Everyone, get out of sight and suppress your energy. We don't want to be found just yet," Shin said, landing on a rocky cliff. At the bottom of the opposite side of said cliff, Spopovich and Yamu had landed next to what looked like a door leading into a very small room.

::Oh, no! Videl doesn't know how to lower her energy! Maybe it'll be too low for them to notice,:: Gohan thought.

"Gohan, what does Supreme Kai mean by 'suppress' my energy?" Videl asked, crouched down next to him.

"Don't worry about it, Videl," he replied, hoping that his response would satisfy her. Apparently, it did, for she was quiet as she watched Spopovich, Yamu, and an unknown person with the same 'M' on his forehead that was on the other two's.

"Is that Babidi?" Goku asked.

"No. It is just one of his minions," Shin replied.

"That is Babidi," Kibito said as a short, green, wrinkly, lizard-looking thing stepped out of the door.

"Oh no! It's Dabura!" Shin exclaimed as a tall, red, demon joined Babidi.

"Dabura?" Goku questioned.

Shin and Kibito explained who he was as they watched the small group of people talk. Their conversation was interrupted, though, as Spopovich and Yamu were killed.

"What kind of people kill their own men?" Videl wondered aloud.

"The bed kind. But if I said Spopovich didn't deserve it, I'd be lying," Gohan replied. Videl looked at him, surprised. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it.

The two teens' attention was drawn to the Dabura as he flew up to there hiding place.

"He knows that we're here!" Vegeta exclaimed, stating the obvious. Dabura came to an abrupt halt in front of Kibito. He destroyed the large, pink, healer in one blast.

"No!" "Kibito!" Videl and Gohan shouted.

"Kibito..." Shin whispered as he watched his servant and friend disappear.

Piccolo charged toward the Demon King, only to be...spat on?

"Don't go near him! His spit...it..." Shin's voice trailed off as Piccolo turned to stone, the Z fighters no longer needing to be told what Dabura's spit did. Krillin, in an attempt to avenge Piccolo, suffered the same fate.

::Only one weakling left,:: Dabura thought, turning toward Videl. Videl gulped, dropping back into a guard stance. If Gohan was with her, she wouldn't be as scared, but he was ten feet away, examining Piccolo's "condition."

She watched as Goku and Vegeta charged Dabura, but he just swatted them away like flies.

Dabura turned back to her and she thought, ::I'll be fine. All I have to do is dodge the spit.::

But Dabura wasn't planning on spitting on her, he was going to kill her. He charged up a ki blast, sending it toward her. She knew she wouldn't be fast enough to dodge it, so she covered her head with her arms, waiting for the flesh-searing pain she had experienced while fighting Spopovich. But the pain never came.

She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Dabura defending himself against the attacks of Goku and Vegeta, now Super Saiyans. The she saw the Supreme Kai, fear visible in his eyes, watching the Saiyans fight. She looked down and saw Gohan, his clothing and skin tattered and torn. His breathing was ragged, he was covered in blood, and his eyes were closed.

"Gohan! Are you okay?" Videl asked, kneeling down next to him.

Gohan groaned and opened his eyes, giving her a 'what do you think?' look.

"You idiot! Why'd you have to go and do that?" Videl asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"'Cause I'll live, you wouldn't have," Gohan said hoarsely. He reached up, grimacing in pain, cupping Videl's cheek in his hand. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he said. Videl blushed.

"Gohan, we have to get you fixed up," she pointed out.

"I don't want to waste a Senzu. I can fl-"

"You can't fly. You can barely move," Videl interrupted. "Besides, how would you get healed besides with a Senzu bean?"

"I have a friend that can heal people, like Kibito," Gohan replied.

"Oh," Videl replied, saddening when she thought about Kibito. She yelped in surprise as Goku crashed into the ground right next to her. Her eyebrows rose when he hopped back up without a scratch on him.

She grabbed his arm before he could fly back to Dabura.

"Goku, I need a Senzu for Gohan..."

Goku looked down at his son, gasping. He had clearly not seen Gohan getting hit by the huge energy blast.

"Of course. Here, Videl," Goku said, taking a bean out of the bag tucked into his belt. He flew back to Dabura.

"Gohan, here," she said, holding the bean in front of his mouth. But Gohan didn't open his mouth, nor did he open his closed eyes. He had fallen unconscious.

"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed, shaking his shoulder gently. He didn't respond. "Gohan, please, wake up!" Videl said, now almost shouting.

A few tears fell from her eyes, landing on his face.

"Gohan please. You have to wake up," Videl whispered, burying her face into his chest.

She tried to hold back her sobs and said, "C'mon, Gohan. How're you supposed to take it if you won't wake up? Please Gohan. You can't die. I love you." The last three words came out as a whisper.

Gohan groaned in pain, and Videl sat up, seeing him open his eyes.

"Gohan, here, eat this," Videl said, holding the bean up. Gohan opened his mouth and Videl gave it to him.

Gohan chewed and swallowed it, sitting up after the magic bean did it's work and his injuries disappeared.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her.

::Did he hear me say I love him? I can't tell,:: Videl though. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Gohan's hand wipe the tears on her face away.

"Er...thanks," Videl said, her face reddening in embarrassment. Gohan flashed her a grin. The grin disappeared though, when he remembered Dabura.

"Oh, damn! Dad!" he exclaimed, going Super and joining the other Saiyans in the fight. Videl was forced to watch helplessly as Dabura easily beat the three Saiyans, but did not kill them.

"I'm giving you a chance to run. Take it! If you are foolish enough to follow, be warned now that you will die!" Dabura said cryptically before flying to the ship.

"We have to go," Goku said to the other two Saiyans. Both Gohan and Vegeta agreed.

"Goku, don't be so thick! It's a trap!" Shin warned.

"I'm sorry, Supreme Kai. We have to go. Besides, it's where Buu is, isn't it?" Goku asked. Shin reluctantly nodded.

"It's settled then," Vegeta said gruffly, flying toward the space ship. Goku followed. Shin, shaking his head and grumbling under his breath, followed, leaving Videl and Gohan alone on top of the cliff.

"Videl, I don't think it would be such a good idea if you-"

"Oh, no you don't, Gohan. I'm coming. I almost lost you once. I'm not letting it happen again," Videl said.

Gohan didn't have the heart to tell her that if they got into a fight, Videl wouldn't be able to do much saving. Instead, he sighed and said, "Alright. C'mon."

They flew, side by side, to the ship.

::I hope I don't end up regretting letting her come,:: Gohan thought as they entered it.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**


	3. Stages One Through Three and A Pissed De...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

I've officially posted something other than a DBZ fic. I have a Harry Potter fic up, too! I'm so proud of myself...

Anyway...sorry for the long break. Once school started I didn't have as much time to write. I'm in an AP class and quite a few college prep classes (one level below AP), and it's quite the workload.

Alright, enough with the excuses. On to chapter 2!

But first, in a review, someone mentioned that this story starts out a lot like Gohan's Onna's fic, "What You Wouldn't Expect". I'm a big fan, and I wouldn't disrespect a fellow author by stealing their story. I thought of this before I read WYWE. Scout's honor! (and I really was a girl scout, so that promise really holds water). _Now _on to the fic!

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Never Get A Saiyan Mad: Chapter Two-Stages One Through Three and a Pissed Demi-Saiyan**

"Dabura, I thought you killed the girl," Babidi said. The wizard and his right-hand man...er, demon, were looking at his crystal ball, seeing the Supreme Kai, the Saiyans, and the human girl land on the floor of stage one.

"She must have avoided my attack somehow. She is quite small. Maybe she is faster than I had anticipated."

"Oh well. The Saiyans were mad enough to come without killing her. And now, though she may be pathetically weak, her energy can contribute to Buu's resurrection," Babidi pointed out.

_**Stage One**_

Goku dragged his son to the far side of the circular room.

"Are you crazy? Why on earth would you bring Videl in here?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice low.

Gohan blushed slightly. "I...didn't really have a say. She said she was coming with me, and I didn't want to try to argue...she's kinda scary when she's mad."

Surprisingly, Goku just laughed and said, "She does have quite the temper, doesn't she? I know you'll take good care of her Gohan."

Gohan smiled and admitted, "I'd give up my life to protect her."

Goku smiled and said, "I'm sure you would. You really care for her, don't you?"

For once, Gohan didn't blush. He looked over at Videl, who was talking to Shin, and nodded.

_Really care for her is an understatement. I love her more than life itself, _Gohan thought. He had realized this when he saw Dabura's blast nearly hit her. In those few seconds before taking it himself, he knew that if she had died, he would have no reason to live.

Goku walked back over to the other three, Gohan following him and stopping next to Videl.

"Hey there, Mr. No-regard-for-his-own-safety," Videl greeted teasingly.

"You have no right to tease me. I saved your life," Gohan retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his tongue out at her. Videl tried to think of a good comeback, but couldn't and remained silent, giving him a half-hearted glare.

After a few minutes of waiting, the three Saiyans debated busting down the single door in the room, but before they could take action, the door opened on its own, revealing a short fighter.

Pui Pui, as he called himself, was weak, about Vegeta's height, mostly white-skinned, and had an oddly shaped head.

"So, who wants to fight him?" Goku asked his son and rival.

"I sure don't," Gohan said.

Pui Pui smirked, thinking this was because the demi-Saiyan feared him.

"Neither do I. He's too weak," Vegeta said.

Shin and Pui Pui both fell over.

"Well _I _don't want to either," Goku whined.

"Okay, rock, paper, scissors. Loser fights," Gohan suggested. The other two nodded, and they formed a circle.

"One, two, three, shoot!"

Gohan and Goku threw rock while Vegeta chose scissors.

"Looks like you're up, Veggie," Gohan said, grinning.

Vegeta grumbled under his breath, stomping towards his opponent. Gohan and Goku returned to the 'sidelines.'

"Can Vegeta beat that guy?" Videl asked.

"Easily," Gohan replied just as Shin asked Goku the same question.

The fight began verbally, Vegeta and Pui Pui both trading insults. Vegeta easily got on Pui Pui's last nerve, causing the henchman to charge him. Pui Pui and Shin got a shock as Vegeta easily took the former down. Videl tried desperately to keep up with the fight as Gohan whispered a sort of 'commentary' in her ear.

Over and over, Pui Pui charged only to be thrown back from a weak yet highly damaging attack.

He finally stopped, finally figuring out that he was losing. He stood there silently, talking telepathically to Babidi, which was unknown to the others.

He smirked suddenly, saying, "Buckle your seatbelts, kiddies. We're going for a ride."

A strong wind picked up around them and the room turned dark. They felt as if the floor was moving sideways, taking them with it. They came to an abrupt halt in a quite new looking place. It looked much like the mountainous area outside the ship, but the sky was purple.

Videl felt her legs crumple under her as she fell to the ground in a painful heap. Unfortunately, no one noticed, for their attention was on Pui Pui.

"Notice anything different?' Pui Pui asked. Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "It's the gravity-10 times higher than that of Earth's!" He picked up a rock, letting it fall to the ground with a loud thud.

As Gohan watched the rock fall, he thought, _Is this supposed to impress us? He's still standing? Wow... _He smirked, seeing Pui Pui's noticeable sluggishness as he took a few steps forward. He suddenly whipped his head around looking for Videl. If the gravity affected Pui Pui that much...

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed, hurrying to Videl's side. Videl was being crushed to the ground by the gravity, her arms and a leg caught under her in such a way that they were in danger of breaking.

Gohan crouched down next to her, now noticing that her face was beet red an drenched in sweat. Her left arm-her free arm-was shaking as she tried to push herself up.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap with the greatest of ease.

"Are you okay, Videl?" he asked, positioning her on top of him so that he was supporting all of her weight.

"I think so," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Vegeta, do you mind hurrying?" Gohan called to the Saiyan prince, who was currently blocking Pui Pui's attacks with a look of boredom on his face.

Vegeta looked over at them, seeing the barely detectable pain written on the human girl's face. Oddly, he was not disgusted by the fact that she could not take a bit of extra weight. The girl had spunk and potential. It was not her fault that she had not realized that potential, living with that buffoon the people of Earth adored so much.

"Sure, brat," Vegeta replied, barely hiding the concern in his voice. He turned and charged at Pui Pui, quickly taking him out with a large energy blast. The room changed again as they were transported back.

"You okay?" Gohan asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Videl lied. Gohan heard the same pain in her voice that Vegeta had seen on her face.

"What hurts, Videl?" Gohan asked sternly.

Videl blushed, not wanting Gohan to know she was in pain once again. "My wrist..." she admitted quietly. Gohan had her turn around so that her legs were straddling his waist.

Gohan gently grasped her arm, examining her wrist for visible marks. Not seeing any, he prodded here and there gently, stopping when she winced.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, bending her wrist backwards. When Videl said no, he bent it forward.

"That hurts a little," Videl said. Gohan grasped her wrist firmly, along with her forearm.

"This is gonna hurt, Videl. It's dislocated, and I have to put it back in," Gohan warned. He pushed her the rogue bone back into place with a sickening pop. Videl cried out in pain, a few tears slipping from her eyes. Gohan held his hand over her wrist, using some of his ki to warm up the joint and take away some of the pain.

"Make sure you go easy on it for a while, or it'll swell," Gohan pointed out.

"Okay. Thanks, Gohan," Videl replied, smiling up at him.

"Hey, when you guys are done cuddling over there, we can go," Goku called, grinning evilly. Videl and Gohan blushed fiercely as they noticed the...intimacy of the positions they were sitting in.

"Uhh..." Videl managed.

"Umm...hehe..." Gohan stuttered.

"Unless of course you wanna stay here and make out while we go ahead..." Goku added.

Videl practically leapt out of Gohan's lap, letting out a yelp as she landed painfully on her wrist.

"Videl, are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Videl replied, still blushing fiercely, much like Gohan. She walked over to Goku and the others, determined not to look at Gohan, because when she did, the blush on her face only intensified.

Gohan watched, dumbfounded, as Videl followed the others through the hole in the floor. _Now what was that about? _he thought. As he walked over to the hole, he also thought, _I shouldn't have let her come...what if she gets hurt again during the next fight?_

**_Stage Two_**

"So, my turn, huh? I wonder who I'll get to fight?" Goku said with a pout, lowering his scissors.

Gohan smirked and said, "Hopefully somebody stronger than the last one. I just hope they haven't all been scared off." It turned out, though, that they hadn't all run off, for they were joined a few minutes later by Yakon.

After exchanging banter with him, Goku began the fight, and, much like Vegeta, dominated. Another similar aspect of this fight was that they were transported to a new world. One difference, though, was the world they were sent to. This was the World of Darkness.

"Welcome to my world," Yakon stated, his voice coming from a different direction with every word as he jumped around unseen. He started cackling madly, his voice echoing off the unseen walls.

"Gohan?" Videl called tentatively. She wasn't scared of much, but the dark was one of the few things that scared her

"I'm right here, Videl," Gohan replied, feeling her out with his ki. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to him. They watched...er, listened, as Goku and Yakon continued to fight.

"You okay?" Gohan asked in a whisper, feeling Videl's hand trembling slightly.

"Yeah...I'm just a little scared of the dark..." Videl admitted.

"I'm right here, Videl. You'll be fine," Gohan said, squeezing her hand.

Their attention was returned to the battle as Goku went Super Saiyan and said, "It looks like I've found my extra flashlight." They watched as Yakon swallowed his energy and he powered down, the room turning dark once more. After an ignored offer of help from Gohan, Goku went super again and made Yakon drain too much of his energy. Gohan shielded Videl from the explosion.

They returned to the original room of stage two and the two older Saiyans and Shin flew down the hole. Videl and Gohan looked at each other's clasped hands, then at each other's faces. They both smiled.

"C'mon," Gohan said, tugging at her arm gently. Videl nodded, following him.

**_Stage Three_**

The two teens landed in a strangely familiar looking stage three.

"So...your turn next," Videl said, and hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yup!" Gohan replied excitedly.

_I hope his fight is as easy as the others'. I don't want him to get hurt._ Videl thought.

After waiting for a good ten minutes, Gohan pulled Videl to the side of the room, sitting down against a wall. Videl followed his example, sliding down the wall. Videl leaned her head against his shoulder, blushing only slightly and hoping Goku would leave them alone for once.

Gohan grasped her hand gently in his, tracing his fingers over the lines in her palm.

"Gohan..." Videl began, trailing off.

"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," Videl said, voicing her previous thought.

"I won't get hurt, Videl. What makes you think I will?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know," Videl said. "I just have kind of a bad feeling."

"I'll be fine Videl. I promise. It's you I'm worried about."

"Me?" Videl questioned, turning to look at him. "You're the one fighting."

"You've been in too much danger for my taste. Dabura almost killed you, and then the gravity in stage one..." Gohan trailed off, a guilty look on his face.

"It's not your fault, Gohan," Videl said, brushing back the lock of hair hanging in front of his face. "I'm the one that insisted on coming."

"Yeah, but I should've stopped you," Gohan replied.

"Gohan, it wasn't your fault, okay?" Videl insisted.

"I still should've stopped you. I care about you a lot. You're my best friend. Actually-"

Gohan was cut off by the single door in the room opening with a loud hiss. The most recent fighter appeared. Vegeta's eyebrows rose, Shin and Videl gasped, and the two Sons' mouths gaped open.

_Why the hell would Babidi send Dabura? Doesn't he have anybody else to send? _Gohan thought.

_Oh no...Gohan..._Videl thought.

"It seems you Earthlings are causing more trouble than master Babidi expected. But that will end now. You will not defeat me," Dabura stated confidently. "All of you, attack me!"

"Hey, no way! It's my turn to fight!" Gohan declared, stepping in front of the others.

"Fine, if you really wish to lose that badly," Dabura replied. "But first, allow us to change the scenery."

"Fine with me," Gohan said. They were transported again, this time to a world very similar to Earth except for the oddly colored sky.

Gohan dropped back into a guard stance, as did Dabura. Dabura made the first move, charging Gohan at an almost untraceable speed.

Gohan barely brought his arms up in time to block the punch Dabura sent at him. He let out a grunt as he threw a blinding flurry of attacks at the Demon King. Dabura easily blocked every one, countering with a painful punch to the chin and knee to the ribs. Gohan groaned in pain, coughing up a bit of blood. Videl watched helplessly as Dabura kept up his assault, landing most of his painful attacks. Dabura sent a bloody and battered Gohan into a mountain with a powerful energy blast.

Dabura smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. He flew over to the other four and said, "I don't supposed he'll be getting up any time soo-"

He was cut off as the pile of rocks Gohan lay in exploded in a golden light. Videl watched in awe as a now Super Saiyan Gohan appeared from the rubble.

"That was a nice warm up. It's time for the real fight to begin," Gohan stated confidently, wiping a trail of blood from his lip. He flew toward Dabura, disappearing from view. He reappeared inches away from Dabura, kicking him in the face and sending him hundreds of feet away. Gohan wasted no time in following him.

The two of them battled back and forth, powering up over and over every time they fell behind in the fight.

"I grow tired of this. Prepare to die, boy," Dabura warned menacingly. He let out a yell as a red aura surrounded him, his energy skyrocketing. Gohan's eyes widened. He could never match Dabura's strength, even at his strongest against Cell. Dabura attacked him mercilessly, not letting up until Gohan collapsed in a heap, his hair returning to jet black.

"Gohan..." Videl whispered, barely resisting the urge to fly over to him.

Dabura kicked the demi-Saiyan in the side, rolling him over onto his back.

"You gave me a good fight, boy. I'm giving you the honor of watching your little friends die," Dabura said, laughing evilly.

"Bastard..." Gohan managed before nearly choking on his blood. He tried unsuccessfully to grab Dabura's ankle as the demon flew over to the others.

Goku and Vegeta powered up, meeting Dabura half way. Videl waited until they were a good distance away and flew over to Gohan.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Videl said, resting a hand on his bloody cheek, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu.

"I'll be fine," Gohan replied, sitting up with a groan. He gasped, looking in the direction of his father and Vegeta. Videl looked over just in time to see Dabura hit them both with an extremely powerful energy blast.

"Dabura, leave them alone! You're fight is with me!" Gohan shouted, standing up with a grimace of pain.

"Gohan, let them Goku and Vegeta fight! You'll just get hurt," Videl pleaded.

"No. This is my fight," Gohan said, flying over to Dabura.

Dabura smirked as Gohan reached him.

"I thought I told you that you would be watching them die...oh well. If you really want to die first," he said. He disappeared from view, reappearing right in front of Gohan. He grabbed onto the demi-Saiyan's hair, driving his other fist into Gohan's stomach. Then he kneed him several times in the stomach, grinning as Gohan coughed up tons of blood. He frowned when Goku and Vegeta both got up and tried to attack him.

"You three don't know when to give up, do you?" he said, sending a powerful wave of energy out at the two Saiyans.

"Dad! Vegeta!" Gohan shouted, struggling to break free as his hair flickered gold.

"Shut up, boy," Dabura growled out, punching him in the face. Suddenly, someone kicked him in the head, making him release his grip on Gohan's hair and sent him flying. Oddly, that someone was not Goku, Vegeta, or even the Supreme Kai, but...Videl?

"Videl...get out of here. I'll take care of him..." Gohan said quietly as Videl used most of her energy to hold him up in the air as well as her.

"Gohan, you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag," Videl said, gently lowering them both to the ground.

"Girl, you'll pay for that!" Dabura shouted, his sudden appearance startling the teens. Videl gasped in fear as the demon charged up a powerful energy blast in his hand.

All sound seemed to disappear as Dabura sent it towards her, except for Gohan's voice shouting at her to move. She did move, but she wasn't fast enough. She shrieked in pain as the red energy collided with her, searing her skin to the bone. The last sound she heard before she blacked out was Gohan's enraged scream...

**End of Chapter Two.**

So, how was that? I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written...it certainly took me a while to write...hehe

Anyway, the next chapter might be out soon...I'm not making promises.


	4. Say Goodbye To the King of the Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_:Telepathy:_

**Never Get A Saiyan Mad: Chapter Three-Say Goodbye To the King of the Demons**

_Got to...move...Have to save Videl..._Gohan thought, watching as Videl stood, frozen in fear, in front of Dabura's blast.

Unable to muster the strength to move, Gohan shouted, "Videl! MOVE!" He watched in despair as Videl tried to jump out of the way but then was engulfed by the powerful energy blast.

"NO!" Gohan shouted. He finally struggled to his feet, growling at a smirking Dabura.

"You bastard...how dare you..." Gohan whispered menacingly, staring down at Videl's bloody, motionless form. He turned to face Dabura, a glare hardening his normally carefree face.

"When are people going to learn..." Gohan began, his voice growing louder with every word. "...Not to piss me off?!?" He let out a scream, his energy shooting up. He ran at Dabura, tackling him with all his might, sending them both crashing to the ground ten feet away. Gohan jumped to his feet, Dabura doing the same.

"You son of a bitch...how could you do that to her? You're gonna pay..." Gohan barked, clenching his fists. He let out another scream, a crater forming below him as his hair flashed to yellow. He got to his previous maximum and kept going, he even went beyond the level he was at when fighting Cell. Dabura powered up to his max, but his power was dwarfed by Gohan's enormous one.

Without warning, Gohan shot forward, driving his fist into Dabura's stomach. Spit and blood flew out of the demons mouth. Gohan grabbed the back of Dabura's head, slamming his face down onto his knee. Gohan uppercutted him and smirked, hearing the sickening crunch of Dabura's jaw breaking.

"Say goodbye, Dabura," Gohan whispered. Dabura's eyes widened, fear obvious in them. Gohan knocked Dabura into the air with a kick and then destroyed him in a flash of golden energy.

He powered down with a sigh of exhaustion and then darted over to Videl.

"Videl..." he whispered, sitting down next to her. He barely noticed the room return to its original state as he pulled her gently into his lap. "Videl, are you okay?"

He held a hand in front of her face, smiling faintly when he felt her weak breaths coming from her slightly open mouth.

"Gohan...is she...?"

Gohan turned around, startled, seeing a battered Goku and Vegeta being supported by Shin, the latter being the one that spoke. 

"She's alive...She's fading fast, though," Gohan said, concern and anxiety plain in his voice.

"Supreme Kai, get the last Senzu out of my pouch...Videl needs it the most..." Goku said in a hoarse voice. Shin pulled the pouch off of the Saiyan's belt, managing to toss it to Gohan without putting either Saiyan down.

"Dad...I can't take it..." Gohan argued.

"We'll be fine and you know it, brat," Vegeta spoke up. "Give it to her."

Gohan nodded, feeling more grateful than he ever had in his life, not even knowing words adequate enough to express his thanks. He picked up the bag, dumping the last, precious Senzu into the palm of his hand.

"Videl, wake up," he said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Videl winced in pain and Gohan quickly pulled his hand away.

"Videl, c'mon, wake up!" Gohan demanded, wanting to shake her but fearing it would hurt her badly.

He growled in annoyance when she didn't regain consciousness. He popped the bean into her mouth, massaging her throat to try to make her swallow it, but it didn't work.

"I...I can't get her to take it. I'm gonna lose her..." Gohan said aloud.

"I...I don't know what to do, Gohan..." Shin admitted. Gohan turned to him with a look of despair mingled with rage.

"You're the God damn Supreme Kai. How can you not do anything?" he shouted angrily.

"Gohan, I cannot do everything..." Shin said sadly.

"This is a person's life we're talking about! There's gotta be some otherworldly or supernatural strings you can pull," Gohan argued.

"Gohan, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do," Shin repeated.

"But-"

"Gohan, there's nothing we can do, alright? You just have to hope she wakes up enough to take the bean," Goku said sternly.

"I...you're right...I'm sorry Supreme Kai...I just don't want to lose her," Gohan said, staring down at the ground.

"I don't want you to lose her either, but we must move on. We still have to get to Babidi," Shin reminded him. But Gohan was no longer listening, so the others went on without him. Other than Dabura or Buu, none of Babidi's men were as strong as Shin, so they didn't need Gohan's new found strength at the moment.

"Videl, please, wake up. You have to get better," Gohan begged her still form. He leaned down, brushing his lips against her forehead. "If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do," he whispered, hugging her against his chest.

He sat there with her in his arms, rocking her gently, for a good ten minutes, listening to the battle on the floor below and feeling Videl's ki fade to nearly nothing. Finally, Videl awoke, crying out in pain upon taking notice of her various injuries.

"Videl, here," Gohan said, hurriedly giving her the Senzu. Videl chewed it up and swallowed, her injuries instantly healing.

"What happened? Where's Dabura? And the others?" she asked as soon as she was better.

"I beat Dabura. Everybody else is down on the next level," Gohan explained.

Videl looked over at the hole in the floor, hearing grunts and groans and seeing flashes of light.

"How'd you beat him?" she asked, still oblivious to the fact that her head was resting on Gohan's lap.

"When you got hurt...I freaked, and I got really mad...I get a lot stronger when I get mad, especially when someone I really care about dies or gets hurt," Gohan stated. Videl sat up, grasping onto Gohan's hand.

"Thank you," she said simply, kissing his cheek. Gohan grinned, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Come on. We should go help out," Gohan said reluctantly, standing up and tugging Videl to her feet.

"Wait," Videl said, stopping him right before he jumped down to stage four.

"What is it, Videl?" Gohan asked.

"You said you wouldn't get hurt, you bastard. You lied," Videl scolded, hitting him in the chest.

"I'm sorry, Videl. I just didn't expect Babidi to send out Dabura," Gohan explained.

"I swear, if you get yourself killed, I'm gonna murder you," Videl stated, not realizing the ridiculousness of what she had said. She narrowed her eyes at the demi-Saiyan when he started laughing.

"You do that, Videl," he said, jumping down the hole in the floor. Vide was about to follow when Gohan popped back out of it, a battered Shin and Saiyans in tow.

"Give me a second," he said with a grin. He ducked back into the hole. A few seconds and several flashes of white energy later, he came back up, telling the rest of them to follow.

Videl floated down the tube, seeing a few dozen soldiers knocked unconscious, lying on the cold metal floor.

"The next level should be where Babidi is," Shin warned in a quiet voice as the looked down the final shaft which was much longer and darker than the rest.

"I'll take care of him, Supreme Kai," Gohan said confidently, leading the way down. When they landed, they were indeed at the final level. This room was very different than the previous four. It was much smaller and darker. I contained only an odd, veiny-looking pinkish brown ball and Babidi.

"So, you have managed to get to me," Babidi said, unable to completely hide the fear in his voice.

"That's right, Babidi. And now we're going to take you down before you can release that monster on the world," Shin said confidently.

"Is that so, Kai? I have already collected nearly enough energy to release Buu at 99 of his strength...more than enough to destroy these pathetic weaklings and destroy the planet," Babidi said with a smirk.

"What? B-but...ho-how??" Shin stuttered out.

"I'm not telling," Babidi said, sticking out his tongue.

"You sound pretty confident for someone whose little flunkies have all been killed," Gohan put in.

"Wouldn't you be, if you were about to release the creature that will destroy this pathetic mud ball of planet?" Babidi retorted.

"That's not gonna happen while I'm around," Gohan said with a smirk, powering up a bit.

_:Gohan, you must be careful not to disturb Buu. If he is hatched, no one, not even you, will be able to stand in his way,: _Shin told Gohan telepathically. Gohan looked back at him and nodded. As he turned back to the evil wizard, Videl caught his eye, giving him a look that said 'Be careful.'

Gohan flashed her a grin before turning back around. He suddenly phased out, materializing right in front of Babidi. Babidi hurriedly shouted, "Barrier!" and a hard, clear bubble surrounded him.

Gohan smirked, easily punching through the shield. Babidi shrieked comically, backing away from the demi-Saiyan. He threw his hands forward in Gohan's direction. With a shout of "Pararapapa," Gohan was covered in a thick, silvery substance that Gohan noted was very similar to mercury.

Babidi laughed as the goo tightened its hold and sent bolts of electricity through Gohan's body. His laughter died down, though, when Gohan went super with a yell, sending waves of energy in all directions and causing the ground to shake slightly. The substance immediately disintegrated.

Gohan held up a hand, charging up an energy blast. In seconds, Babidi was nothing more than a pile of ash blowing in a wind that conveniently picked up.

"So, what do we do with Buu?" Gohan asked, turning to the Supreme Kai.

"I would rather not leave him on the planet again. But then again, trying to destroy him could release him. And as far as I know, there is no one else that knows how to release him," Shin said.

"But that's the mistake you made last time. You didn't know about Babidi. Who knows who else could be out there that knows about him?" Videl pointed out.

"You're right, Videl," Shin said. Sighing, he quietly admitted, "I don't know what to do."

"I don't think you have to decide, Supreme Kai," Gohan announced. The others looked over, first seeing Gohan staring at something in horror, and then seeing the source of his fear.

The ball containing Majin Buu was emitting pink smoke that collected on the ceiling. Suddenly, it cracked open down the middle...

**End of Chapter Three.**

I managed to royally piss of Gohan without killing Videl! Aren't you happy? The next chapter should come out soon.


	5. A New Family

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

"Speech" 

_Thoughts_

(a/n: author's note)

**Never Get A Saiyan Mad- Chapter Four: A New Family**

"Gohan, get us out of here," Shin demanded as they all watched the smoke gather at the ceiling and form a large, disproportioned shape of a body.

"What? But why? Shouldn't I fight him?" Gohan asked.

"No! You cannot beat him. Even if Goku and Vegeta were healthy, the three of you together could not beat him," Shin replied.

"But-" Gohan began, not liking the idea of running away.

"We must leave, Gohan," Shin interrupted.

"But what if he's good, since Babidi's not around?" Gohan asked.

"I don't want to risk it," Shin stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Alright," Gohan finally said. He told the others to back up and shot a large ki beam through the door in the ceiling. It blasted through, continuing through all of the floors. Sunlight streamed down from the outside. Gohan jogged over to his dad and Vegeta, tossing them over his shoulders like sacks of potatoes. He flew up to the surface, Videl and Shin following close behind.

"Gohan!" they heard someone shout.

"Krillin! Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed, turning to see his now flesh and blood comrades.

"What's been happening, Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"I'll explain while we're flying far, far away," Gohan said, taking off toward West City, feeling the additional Z group's energy signals nearing where, as far as he could tell, Capsule Corps. was. They were halfway around the world, after all.

"So, what happened?" Krillin asked.

Gohan explained everything about the fights and Buu, but leaving out anything unnecessary about interaction between him and Videl. He was interrupted quite rudely, though, when he mentioned how much Videl getting her pissed him off.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Krillin called. "Gohan came to Videl's rescue! He's her knight in shining armor! You know, the knight usually kisses the princess in the stories..."

"Shut up Krillin!" Gohan shouted, his cheeks, along with Videl's, flooding red.

Gohan finished his story, the blush on his face never fading thanks to constant inappropriate comments from Krillin.

"Piccolo, can you take these guys?" he asked, referring to Goku and Vegeta.

"Sure, Gohan," Piccolo replied, holding his arms out for Gohan to dump them into.

Vegeta let out a groan, saying, "If I were healed right now..."

"Aw, Veg-head doesn't like being carried like a little baby," Krillin commented daringly, thanking Dende that Vegeta didn't have the energy to retaliate.

Chuckling, Gohan fell back to where Videl was flying.

"How ya doin'?" he asked.

"I'm good, for now," Videl replied.

"Gohan's taxi service is always available if you get tired," Gohan stated with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind," Videl replied, laughing. Gohan smiled, reaching out to take her hand. Videl smiled back at him. Suddenly, she flew closer to him and hugged him tightly with one arm.

"What was that for?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing in particular," Videl replied. "I'm just really glad we're both alive, and together."

"Together?" Gohan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Blushing and chuckling nervously, Videl said, "You know...together as in the same place..."

"Oh, right," Gohan replied, hiding his disappointment from his voice. "Woah!" he shouted, stopping suddenly. All of them, except Videl, turned around. An immeasurable energy signature was coming from Babidi's ship. The only thing they knew was that it was tremendous...

"Is that...him?" Goku asked hoarsely.

"Yes...that's Buu..." Shin replied.

"His energy...it's coming from some endless void...how are we supposed to beat that?" Gohan wondered aloud.

"I don't know, Gohan," Shin replied. That seemed to be a phrase he was using a lot recently...

"Maybe, without Babidi, he'll turn out to be a good guy," Videl suggested hopefully.

"I sure hope you're right, Videl," Gohan replied. Somewhere in the back of their minds, both teens notice that the very first thing they both thought about was the other person getting hurt.

_Gosh, I really care about her a lot, _Gohan thought as Videl thought, _Geez...my priorities certainly have changed since I met Gohan...fearing for his life above all others'..._

"What do we do, Supreme Kai?" Krillin asked.

"We will go find the other members of your group and bring them to your guardian's lookout tower. That can be our base of operations," Shin suggested. The others nodded in approval, except Videl, who rose her eyebrow questioningly at Gohan.

Gohan chose not to explain the whole lookout, guardian thing to her and instead said, "We can get Dad and Vegeta healed by Dende, too."

"Your guardian has healing powers. Impressive," Shin mumbled, more to himself than to the Earthlings before telling Piccolo and Krillin to lead the way. He flew behind the human and Namek while Gohan and Videl once again brought up the rear.

Gohan gave a brief explanation about guardians, the lookout, etc. and answered Videl's questions. When he was done, he said, "Hey Videl?"

"Yeah, Gohan?"

"If Buu turns out to be evil, and he finds us, I want you to promise me you'll high tail it out of there," Gohan said.

"And leave you alone with him? No way, Gohan!" Videl replied.

"Videl, I'm serious. I really care about you and I don't want you to get hurt," Gohan argued.

"But Gohan...I care about you, too. That's why I don't want to leave you," Videl said.

Gohan reached up a hand and stroked her cheek gently. Surprisingly, neither blushed at this intimate action.

"Videl, please," Gohan pleaded, lowering his hand and taking her hand again. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Gohan, I can't just run away from a fight...you know me...always looking for danger," Videl said with a slight grin.

"Videl...do you have to be so damn brave?" Gohan asked with a slight chuckle. "Of course, your bravery is one of the things I like about you...I'd never really want you to lose that."

Videl blushed, but then asked, "What else do you like about me?"

"You're kind, smart, resourceful, you have a warrior's spirit...what else...you're intense, you're tough, only breakable if someone knows where to hit...and you're beautiful," Gohan listed.

"You...think I'm beautiful?" Videl asked, blushing deeply.

"Yes...a person would have to be blind to not notice," Gohan commented.

"Gohan...do you really mean all of that?" Videl asked.

"Yes," Gohan stated simply.

"Thank you...it's rare that someone compliments me and means it," Videl said.

"Well I mean it," Gohan said. "So...would _you_ happen to like anything about _me_?"

"Quite a bit, actually," Videl replied. She released his hand so that she could count the qualities on her fingers. "Let's see...you're smart and strong, that's safe to say..." she began, holding up two fingers.

"You're honest, you're nice and sweet, you're genuine, you're your own person-"

"I'd like to add that to my list, if you don't mind," Gohan said with a grin.

"I can't disagree with you on that one. I certainly am unique," Videl stated with a grin before continuing her list of Gohan's attributes. "Let's see...hmm...last but not least, you're quite handsome."

She giggled as Gohan's face flooded with color. She reached down and grabbed his hand again, scooting over and flying close to him. The blush on Gohan's face died down as he entwined his fingers between hers.

"You two look quite comfy cozy back there," Krillin called out, sending them crashing back to reality. But, they didn't fly apart or let go of each other's hands, just blushed slightly. Gohan asked him not-so-politely to shut up and Videl stuck her tongue out at the formerly bald monk. Krillin, disappointed about not getting the expected response, pouted and turned away from them.

"Hey Videl?" Gohan said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"Huh?" Videl asked in surprise.

"Do you like me? C'mon, it's a simple question..." Gohan stated.

"Well, of course I like you. You're my best friend," Videl replied.

"No, I mean like me, like me..." Gohan said.

"Maybe I do..." Videl said teasingly. Gohan rose an eyebrow in question and Videl added, "In fact, there's a very good chance that I like you."

"Really?" Gohan asked, smiling.

"Yes, Gohan. I like you. I like you a lot, in fact," Videl said with a grin. "Do you like me?"

"Maybe," Gohan replied with a smirk. Videl glared at him half-heartedly, so Gohan said, "Yes, I definitely like you...and since you like me, I was wondering...will you be my girlfriend?"

Videl smile, nodding wordlessly. She flew closer to him and kissed his cheek for the second time that day. Gohan grinned widely, chanting, _I have a girlfriend! I have a girlfriend! _over and over in his head.

"Hey Videl...you look a little tired. Maybe I should carry you," Gohan suggested, knowing darn well she'd be fine flying on her own for a good while still.

"I think that'd be a good idea," Videl replied, catching the hidden meaning. Gohan grinned, taking his girlfriend in his arms, bridal style. Videl sighed in contentment, snuggling into Gohan's embrace as he protected her from the wind with his energy like before.

A bit later, they arrived at Capsule Corps., and after rounding up the Z team and their families, Goku somehow found the energy to transport them to the lookout, though it was hard to find the young Namek's ki with Buu's clouding everything.

A little later after that, Goku and Vegeta had been healed, Gohan had gotten his regular blue gi to replace his torn up Saiyaman outfit, everyone had been brought up to speed, and Shin, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma, Piccolo, Krillin, and Dende were standing behind the building on the lookout, discussing what to do about Buu.

Basically, there were two sides in the debate: Vegeta, who wanted to attack Buu head on, and everyone else, who wanted to wait and see if he turned out to be evil. With their overwhelming numbers and logic, the others quickly quieted his arguments.

"So, there's three main things we need to figure out. One: How do we monitor him to find out if he's evil? Two: What do we do with him if he turns out good? Three: What do we do if he turns out evil?" Goku said.

"Should we send out people to watch him?" Krillin suggested.

"We could do that...or, we could just have Dende watch him from up here...being the guardian of Earth and having that power and all..." Bulma stated.

"Oh yeah...hehe," Krillin replied while Goku grinned and put a hand behind his head, Son fashion.

"As for if he's good, a couple of us, just a couple, mind you, so as not to seem threatening to him, should go see him, and talk to him. Ask him to join our team, maybe," Gohan stated.

"That sounds good...and if he turns out bad, Dende forbid," Bulma said quietly.

"Forbidden," the Namek guardian said, grinning. Gohan, Goku and Krillin laughed.

"Ha, funny," Piccolo muttered, while thinking, _And he's the guardian of Earth...you'd think he'd be a bit more serious, like me...but no...apparently, a new rule of guardian ship is: If your planet is in danger, make bad jokes..._

"If he does turn out bad, I think we should try to seal him up again...I don't know about anybody else, but after feeling his energy, I'm not very eager to fight him," Gohan stated. Goku agreed.

"I don't know how. Babidi and Bibidi were the only ones that did..." Shin admitted.

"Maybe I shouldn't have killed him, then," Gohan said quietly.

"No, you were right to. If he were still alive, the Earth might have been destroyed by now," Shin stated.

"If someone will take me down to Capsule Corps., I'll get my laptop and do some net searches on ancient magics," Bulma said.

"'Net searches'? What are those?" Shin asked.

"The Internet...basically, it's every computer on the planet connected together," Bulma explained.

Seeing Shin's clueless look, Gohan said, "It's like hundreds of...umm...libraries all in one place so that every body that has one...library...can see all of the other, uh, libraries at once."

"Hmm...Earth has some interesting things on it.," Shin stated in wonder.

"I'll take you Bulma...but do you really think you'll find stuff about occult magic on the Internet?" Goku asked.

"You'd be surprised about the kind of stuff you can find," Bulma stated. "I once found a website about two mysterious aliens that landed on Earth about 11 ½ years ago, near Bubble Town." (a/n: I can't remember what the city was called that Nappa and Vegeta landed near. I think it was something weird like Bubble City or Bubble Town.)

"Hah. Websites about me: 1. Websites about Kakarott: 0. I win, Kakarott," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Actually, Vegeta, my dad probably has quite a few about him, since he was in a bunch of World Tournaments," Gohan stated.

"May we stop getting off the topic, please? What if Bulma can't find a way to seal up Babidi?" Piccolo brought up.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot...our only other choice is to fight him," Goku said.

"Do we fight him one at a time and see how we fare?" Gohan asked. "Or all together? If we fight all together, and lose, there'll be nobody left to stop him."

"Well, since you're the strongest, you should fight him first, Gohan," Goku said. "We might have misread his energy signal. He might not be all that strong, so you could beat him easy!" (a/n: I don't think I mentioned this earlier, but Goku can't go SS3 yet. Sorry if that makes SS3 fans pissed. Hehe...)

"Yeah, but what do we do if he _does _have that endless pool of strength we felt before?" Gohan asked.

Nobody spoke for a while, looking deep in thought.

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber, maybe?" Krillin suggested.

"If Buu turns out evil, I don't know if we'll have enough time to put it to use, even with six hours per minute," Piccolo said.

"Hey! I've got it!" Goku said, slamming his fist down into his palm. "Fusion!"

"Fusion? Like what Nail and I and them Kami and I did?" Piccolo asked.

"Not exactly. I learned a type of fusion in Otherworld. It requires two people of similar size and strength to do a series of movements in perfect symmetry. It results in the formation of a warrior exponentially stronger than just the two original powers combined. The fusion is not permanent. It only lasts for half an hour, and after it runs out, you must wait an hour to fuse again," Goku explained.

"So, who's gonna fuse? You and me?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know...It might be best if you and Vegeta fused, since I have barely 18 hours left," Goku said, glancing at the setting sun.

"I refuse to fuse with the boy! I fight alone!" Vegeta remarked.

"Fine, Vegeta, if you wanna let everybody on Earth die, and kill off the last of great Saiyan race..." Bulma said with a smirk.

"Alright, you've made your point, woman..." Vegeta muttered.

"Hey, why don't you teach it to Goten and Trunks, too? I bet they'd be really strong," Gohan suggested.

"That's a good idea, Gohan," Goku said. He was silent for a moment, and then added, "Why don't we go to bed for the night. We'll wake up around 6:30, eat breakfast, and start at 7. That'll give us about three hours to train, and that should be plenty of time to teach you two to get it down well enough to teach Goten and Trunks. I'm leaving you in charge of teaching them after I leave, okay, Gohan?"

"That's fine with me," Gohan replied.

"So, Dende, can you ask Mr. Popo to get everybody dinner and maybe somewhere to sleep?" Goku asked.

"Sure, Goku," Dende said, walking off to find the genie.

After dinner, Mr. Popo put everyone in rooms, everyone getting their own except that the three kids were together, as were Bulma and Vegeta, Goku and Chi-Chi, Krillin and 18, Yamcha and Puar, and Roshi and Oolong, the latter two not too happy about their living arrangements.

Around 10:30 that night, Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Dende, and Popo were still awake and outside. Piccolo and Dende were standing on the edge of the lookout, watching Buu explore the Earth, seemingly peacefully.

Gohan and Videl sat on the opposite edge from the two Nameks, legs dangling over the edge.

"This place is great," Videl said, laying down and staring up and the star-filled sky. As high in the air as they were and since they were above all the clouds, the stars seemed brighter and bigger than she had ever seen them.

"Yeah, it is," Gohan agreed, lying next to her. He reached down and took hold of her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it lightly, making Videl blush.

"So, you're gonna fight Buu?" Videl asked.

"Only if I have to. He might not even turn out to be bad. Even if he does, we're gonna try to seal him up again," Gohan explained.

Videl scooted over and lay her head down on his chest. "I don't want you to fight," she whispered.

"Videl, I'm not gonna get hurt," Gohan assured her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the top of her head. Videl yawned widely, and Gohan said, "I think you should go to bed."

"Okay," Videl replied. Gohan stood up, pulling her to her feet. They held hands as they walked to Videl's bedroom, which happened to be right down the hall from Gohan's. Videl opened her door, turning to Gohan before she went in.

"Well, goodnight, Gohan," she said.

"'Night," Gohan replied while thinking, _I really wanna kiss her right now...should I? I don't know...I _am _her boyfriend, so she might not mind..._

Gathering his courage, Gohan leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. When Videl didn't pull back to scream at him or hit him, he figured she liked it, and deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Videl wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in his thick hair. They finally broke it off after a few moments, breathing deeply to regain their breath.

"Wow," Videl whispered. Gohan grinned, leaning in to kiss her again. When they separated once again, Videl said, "You don't know how glad I am right now that we're not just friends."

"I think I have a good idea," Gohan replied.

"Go to bed, kay? You have training to do tomorrow," Videl said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Aww, do I have to?" Gohan whined, pouting.

"Yes, you do," Videl replied, shoving him gently.

"You're mean," Gohan said, sticking his tongue out at her as he walked to his room. Videl stuck her own tongue out at him before entering her room and closing the door.

* * *

_Buu landed on the lookout, right in front of Gohan and Videl._

"_Videl, stay back," Gohan said, stepping in front of her and toward the pink monster. He let out a yell, powering up to SS2. Videl backed up, stopping when she slammed into the single, large building on the floating platform._

"_You think you stand a chance against me?" Buu asked in a deep, menacing voice. _

"_I think I more than stand a chance against you," Gohan retorted. "I think I'm going to beat you."_

_Gohan charged toward Buu, only to be stopped in his tracks by a huge, black ki blast. It tore through Gohan's skin and clothes as he let out a scream of agony._

"_Gohan!" Videl shouted, running over to him. He lay on the ground, covered in blood and breathing raggedly._

"_Gohan, are you okay?" Videl asked, not caring if the answer was obvious. Buu watched in amusement as tears welled up in the human girl's eyes._

"_Videl, I'm sorry...I broke my promise again," Gohan choked out._

"_I don't care about the stupid promise...we have to get you healed," Videl said._

"_There's no way...he's already killed Dende," Gohan stated._

"_But...you can't die, Gohan," Videl said, tears flowing down her cheeks. His life was quickly fading away and she had no way of stopping it..._

"_Gohan...I love you. You have to know that before you...go," Videl said miserably._

"_I love you, too, Videl," Gohan replied, reaching up to brush a stray hair out of her face. "Never forget me..."_

_  
"Never, Gohan. I promise," Videl said._

_Gohan's arm dropped to his side and his eyes closed. His body slowly faded away._

"_No, Gohan..." Videl whispered. "GOHAN!"_

* * *

Videl jolted up in bed, awake. _It...was just a dream, _she thought with a relieved sigh. _But when I told him I loved him...was that true?_ She pondered this for a moment before she thought, _Yes, I definitely love him. I...should go tell him..._ She turned the light on her watch on, lighting up the screen, and read the time: 3:47. _I hope he doesn't get mad at me for waking him up, _she thought. But, to her surprise, when she left her room and knocked on his door, Gohan immediately called out, "Come in, Videl."

Videl opened the door, finding Gohan, wide awake and sitting up in his bed. The light next to his bed was not on; instead, he had a small, yellow ki sphere floating above his head, spreading a soft, dim light throughout the room.

"What's up?" he asked as she sat next to him on the bed.

"I...had a bad dream," Videl said, silently berating herself for not telling him the thing she _really_ meant to tell him.

"What happened in it?" Gohan asked, pulling her into his lap.

"I dreamt that Buu came to lookout and killed everybody except me, and he saved you for last," Videl explained, glad that she at least had an actual bad dream to tell him about.

"That's not going to happen, Videl. I swear it," Gohan said, hugging her tightly from behind. Videl smiled, leaning against his chest.

"Hey Gohan..." Videl began.

"Yeah?"  
  
"Umm...nothing," Videl said lamely.

"What is it?" Gohan asked. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing...well, actually..." _Just think of something! _"Can I stay in here with you?" Videl asked.

"Sure," Gohan replied. "Do you want to go to sleep now?" he asked. Videl nodded. Gohan pulled the blankets back on his bed and Videl crawled in, followed by Gohan. He allowed his ki light to fade and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. Videl planted a short, sweet kiss on his lips before burying her face in the soft material of Gohan's gi.

"Gohan?"

"Hn?"

"There's something I've been trying to tell you since I got in here...I meant to say it instead of telling you about my nightmare and asking if I could stay in here, but I lost the nerve..." Videl explained.

"Were you trying to tell me that you love me?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"Actually, yeah...how'd you know?" Videl asked.

"I didn't know. I was just hoping that was what it was," Gohan replied.

"So does this mean you love me?" Videl asked.

"Yes. I love you, Videl," Gohan whispered.

"I love you, too, Gohan," Videl said. Gohan smiled, leaning down to kiss her deeply. After that, they drifted off to sleep, and Videl didn't have any more nightmares.

The next morning, they woke up around 6:20, thanks to Goten and Trunks, who were currently running down the halls, banging on doors and shouting at people to wake up. They walked to the dining area together. Bulma was already there, clicking away on her laptop and feverishly writing things down. So were Goku and Vegeta, stuffing their faces, and Chi-Chi, loading the large table with food.

"Good morning," the Son woman called cheerfully. The two teens greeted her and sat down at the table, serving themselves food.

"Did I tell you, Chi-Chi, that Gohan and Videl slept in the same room last night?" Goku said with a smirk. The two teens paused with their forks halfway to their mouths, fearing the worst.

"Did they really?" Chi-Chi said, putting her hands on her hips. She walked over to them, giving them a stern look. "So," she began. "Can I be expecting my grandchildren soon?"

"Mom! It wasn't like that!" Gohan argued.

"So, are you two at least dating?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Umm...maybe?" Gohan replied.

"YES! My baby has a girlfriend! I've got to go plan the wedding!" Chi-Chi shouted, little hearts in her eyes. She ran out of the room and Goku frowned.

"But...what about the food?" he asked.

After breakfast, the five Saiyans along with most of the others, who wanted to watch, met in a large, roofed-in area in the lookout.

"Alright. This form of fusion requires a series of movements. The moves aren't too complicated, but it is hard because both people must make the moves in perfect unison."

"Just show it to us, Kakarott. Because _you _took too long to eat breakfast, we only have an hour," Vegeta accused.

"Well, I like Chi-Chi's food, okay?" Goku said, waving his hands in front of him defensively, earning himself a smile from his wife.

"I'll show it to you once by myself, and then Gohan, I'm gonna have you do it with me, so pay close attention, okay?" Goku said. When his son nodded, he moved to the center and went through the odd looking dance. When he finished, Gohan scratched his head and said, "Uh, maybe Vegeta should-"

"Oh, no, boy. You volunteered," Vegeta said as Goku watched, confused.

Grumbling under his breath, Gohan walked to where Goku told him to go. They went through the dance together, which looked even dumber with two people doing it.

As they stood, bent over at the end of the dance, index fingers touching, Gohan caught site of Videl trying to hold back laughter and blushed fiercely.

"Goten? Trunks? Should we go through it again?" Goku asked the young boys.

"Oh, no, no! They're smart kids. I'm sure they've got it down," Gohan said, hurrying away from his father.

"Maybe we should practice in a different room," Vegeta suggested.

"Yeah, somewhere without as many distractions," Gohan added.

"This place has the most room. I'd rather stay here," Goku said, still clueless.

"We'll leave you alone, Goku. I should be researching, anyway," Bulma said, leading the large group out.

For the next 45 minutes, Goku watched them go through the dance, adjusting their moves giving them tips on being synchronized, and having Goten and Trunks get aligning their energies down pact.

Gohan and Vegeta were doing the dance unmonitored, having already perfected it, and Goku was helping Goten and Trunks when Baba appeared in the room with them.

"Hello, Goku. I hope you made the best of your time. Your 24 hours are up," Roshi's sister said in her gravely voice.

"Do I at least get to say good-bye?" Goku asked.

"Five minutes," Baba stated simply.

"Goten, Trunks, will you tell everybody to meet outside, please?" Goku asked. When the two boys scampered off, Goku asked Baba and Vegeta to leave, as well. Baba floated away, Vegeta following after.

Goku turned to his oldest son, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Gohan, there's some things I've wanted to tell you for a while," he began. "I'm so proud of you. You're stronger than me, which I'll gladly admit, you're incredibly intelligent, you've always tried to help people and never expected anything in return, and now you've found yourself a girlfriend. I'm sorry I wasn't around to see you grow up, and I would give anything to go back seven years and let you wish me back. But I see now that you never needed me. You grew into a good man without me around, and I'm proud of you for it," the Saiyan said. "And it's why I have no doubts that you'll get through this whole Buu ordeal without me."

"Dad, I always needed you, and I always will. If I help everybody through this thing, it'll be because of everything you've taught me," Gohan said, unable to stop a single tear from escaping his eye.

"Thanks, Gohan," Goku said, hugging him, and Gohan hugged him back.

They walked outside to where everyone had gathered. Gohan stood off to one side with Videl, watching Goku say good-bye to all of his friends. Finally, he gave his parting words to his wife and younger son.

Before following Baba up into the sky, he jogged over to Gohan and Videl.

"Everybody's counting on you, Gohan. Don't let them down," he said to his son before turning to Videl. "Don't let him do anything stupid, okay?" he asked with a grin.

"You got it," Videl replied, leaning forward to hug him.

"You chose well, Gohan," Goku said with a grin as he floated upwards to an impatient Baba.

"See you guys later!" he called, fading away.

Nearly everyone went back inside, except for the Sons, Videl, and Dende, who went to watch Buu again. Gohan put an arm around Videl's waist, watching his brother try to counsel his mother Chi-Chi, collapsed on the floor and crying. Goten couldn't get her to stop, so Gohan told Videl he'd be right back and walked to his mother.

"Mom?" he said quietly, crouching down in front of her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Chi-Chi looked up at him with red eyes swimming with tears.

"Dad wouldn't want you to cry," he said quietly.

"I know, Gohan...but it's the second time I've lost him in seven years...and he was only with me for such a short time..." Chi-Chi said, her voice a hoarse whisper.

Gohan leaned forward, hugging his mother, suddenly feeling guilty that both he and Videl were alive and together. He caught sight of Goten out of the corner of his eye, trying his hardest not to cry, and pulled him into the hug as well.

The youngest Son and the Son woman cried silently, tucked in Gohan strong embrace as he whispered words of consolation to them.

As the close-knit family sat there in each other's arms, Videl couldn't help but miss her family, how it used to be, when her mom was alive and her dad wasn't a famous jackass.

She was shaken from her thoughts by Chi-Chi's voice saying, "Videl, would you like to join us?"

With a smile, Videl nodded, heading over and dropping to her knees. She wedged herself into the opening Chi-Chi made for her. As she sat there, Goten's elbow jammed uncomfortably in her side, her knees hurting thanks to the hard floor, she grinned and thought, _They will never replace Mom and Dad, but this truly is my family now. And I couldn't be happier._

**End of chapter four.**

Everybody, aww... on three: 1,2,3: Awww!! Hehe.

That was longer than any chapter I've written for any story _ever._ Hehe...anyway, the next chapter'll go back to Buu and the fusion dance and stuff.


	6. Interruptions

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Never Get A Saiyan MadChapter Five: Interruptions**

"Okay guys, it's time to get to work," Gohan said as he and the two young Saiyans finished eating.

"Aw, do we have to, Gohan?" Goten whined.

"Yeah, Gohan. We've been working on it all day," Trunks added.

"You have to get this thing down, you guys, in case we have to end up fighting Buu. He hasn't really done anything yet, just fly around the planet, so we don't know anything about him, yet," Gohan explained.

"But Gohan, we're tired!" Goten complained, giving his brother the puppy dog face.

"That doesn't work on me, Goten. I'm the one that taught it to you," Gohan said with a smirk. "If you guys don't play, I'll make you watch Videl and me play kissy-kissy games." He pulled Videl, sitting next to him, into his lap and leaned toward her face.

"Ewww!!" "Okay, we'll train!" The two kids ran from the room in the blink of an eye. The forks the two had been holding fell to the table with a band as the door slammed behind them.

Even though she knew they were, Videl looked around the room to make sure they were alone. "So, even if we don't need to play kissy-kissy as a threat, can we play just for fun?" she asked with a smirk.

"You know I'd love to, Videl, but I have to go train the kids," Gohan replied.

Videl pouted and said, "C'mon, Gohan. They can wait."

"Not now, Videl. I'm sorry, but my dad trusted me with this, and I'm not going to let him down," Gohan stated firmly.

Videl smiled. "Okay. I understand," she said, climbing off of his lap. "But later, you're all mine," she added, brushing her lips against his lightly, making Gohan shiver. "Can I come watch?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Gohan replied, standing up and walking to the door. "It might be boring, though. Goten and Trunks are just doing that stupid dance over and over and over…"

"I'm sure I'll find some way to amuse myself," Videl assured him while thinking, _Who said I'd be watching them, Mr. Accidentally-seducing-me-with-you-wonderfully-muscled-chest? _She tried not to drool as she followed her boyfriend out of the room.

The teens entered the large area they had been using for fusion training. They saw Goten and Trunks in the center of it going through the dance.

"Wow, that threat really helped. They're doing it perfectly," Gohan mused. "Goten, Trunks, you can stop," he called to them.

The two let out sighs of relief, plopping down on to the ground.

"Do me a favor and practice it once in a while, to make sure you don't lose your touch, okay?" Gohan requested.

"Okay, Gohan." "We promise."

Gohan nodded in satisfaction, trusting them to train on their own, and lead Videl back out of the room.

"So, would you like to go to my room, or yours?" Gohan asked, a suggestive tone in his voice, as they walked down the hall.

"Yours. Your bed is bigger," Videl replied, wrapping her arms around one of Gohan's and leaning against him. They got to Gohan's room and Gohan lead the way in. Videl wrapped her arms around his neck, walking towards the bed, making Gohan walk backwards until his legs bumped into his bed. Gohan leaned down, pressing his lips against hers for a moment before pulling back. Videl shoved him gently and he fell back onto the bed, with her laying on top of his chest.

Their lips met again, and Videl, becoming a bit daring, ran her tongue across Gohan's lips, asking for entrance. Before the kiss could go on further, though, they heard a knock on the door.

Gohan groaned as he sat up, bringing Videl with him. He walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it, looking down to see Goten and Trunks.

"What's up, guys?" he asked.

"Gohan, we're hungry!" Goten exclaimed.

"Go tell mom. I'm not the cook," Gohan replied, showing less patience than he usually did.

"Okay!" Goten said cheerfully, running off down the hall, Trunks behind him. Before Gohan could close the door, Yamcha appeared in front of the door.

"Hey Gohan, since Krillin and I aren't gonna be much help in the fight, is there anything else we can help out with?" the former bandit asked.

Gohan thought for a second before saying, "Yeah. Go find Tien and Chiautzu and bring them here. But make sure you don't run into Buu."

"No prob," Yamcha said, trotting off. Gohan shut the door, turning to Videl. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips against hers. He silently asked her to open her mouth, this time, but right after she did, they heard another knock on the door.

Gohan broke off the kiss, muttering, "What is it this time?" He opened the door, coming face to face with Roshi, Oolong standing next to him.

"What?" Gohan asked grumpily.

"Did we interrupt something, Gohan?" Oolong asked with a smirk.

"Oooh! Action!" Roshi exclaimed, trying to barge into the room. Gohan pushed him away not very gently, saying, "What do you want?"

"I want a new room!" Oolong exclaimed.

"There aren't any new rooms," Gohan said exasperatedly. "We're going to have to put somebody else together so Tien and Chiautzu can have a room."

"But-"

"I said there aren't anymore rooms, so tough luck!" Gohan nearly shouted, slamming the door in the two perverts' faces. He turned to Videl, who proceeded to jump into his arms, immediately pressing her lips against the demi-Saiyan's and sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Gohan smirked against her lips, allowing his tongue to battle against hers. They finally broke apart, breathing hard. Upon regaining their breath, they were about to kiss again, but then they heard it:

_Knock, knock._

Gohan let out a frustrated growl, lowering Videl to the ground.

He opened the door as he shouted, "What, damnit?" His eyes widened when he saw Shin standing there.

"Uh…hehe…hi, Supreme Kai," he said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"I realize I was interrupting something you would rather not have interrupted"-the two teens blushed violently-"but there is something more important going on, despite what your hormones classify as important."

Their blushes intensified as Gohan said, "So…um…what's going on?"

Shin's face turned serious as he stated, "Buu is attacking cities."

Gohan and Videl's faces fell.

"I guess it's just in his nature to destroy then, huh?" Gohan said.

"I'm afraid so, Gohan. Now come along. You must decide what we will do," Shin said, leading them outside, where everyone else was already gathered.

_I don't think I like being in charge, _Gohan thought as they reached the large Z group. Videl, as if sensing his self-doubt, reached out to take his hand.

"You'll get us through this fine, Gohan. I believe in you," she whispered. Gohan smiled, his confidence restored. Videl let go of his hand and moved to stand next to Chi-Chi and Bulma, leaving him in alone in front of the group eager to hear his commands. Well, except Vegeta and 18. They didn't particularly like being ordered around by a teenager that also happened to be the son of their rival/former enemy.

After thinking about what they had to work with for a moment, Gohan said, "We haven't tried out the fusions yet, so we have no idea how strong it will make Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and myself. I'd rather not put the fate of the world in the hands of an untested theory," he began. He started to pace back in forth of them, hands behind his back, looking much like a military commander. "Goten and Trunks will fuse, and I will accompany them to Buu. I'll try to stay out of the fight, unless they start to lose badly. If they do, I'll distract Buu enough for them to get back here."

He stopped when Goten raised his hand. Smiling amusedly, he said, "Yes, Goten?"

"But what if _you _get hurt? Then you won't be able to fuse with Vegeta," the youngest Son pointed out.

"I'll go with the boys," Piccolo said. "We can't risk you going."

"But I'm the strongest one here. If the fusion doesn't make us any stronger, which is what we'll be testing by sending the boys, I'm the best line of the defense. I might as well be one of the first to attack him," Gohan argued.

"There's also the possibility that it _will _make them stronger, but not strong _enough._ Then we will need to try our hand," Vegeta stated.

"You've got a point," Gohan agreed. "Okay then. Piccolo will go with Goten and Trunks."

"I'll go, too," said a recently arrived Tien.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. I owe you for saving my life during the Cell Games. We _all _owe you, Gohan," the three-eyed man said.

"Thanks, Tien," Gohan replied. He looked at his brother and the other demi-Saiyan. "Okay, are you two ready to try out the fusion?"

"Yeah!" they both chorused. They got up and followed Gohan to the center of the lookout.

"Alright, align your energy," Gohan commanded. They did so, going into the beginning stance for the dance. "Fu..." They moved over three steps. "sion..." Their fingers touched. "HA!" A bright light erupted from nothingness, causing many of the onlookers to shield their eyes. A powerful shockwave of energy followed. Gohan smirked, knowing in his gut that they had done it perfectly.

The garish light eventually faded, and they all saw one person where two had once stood. He was about the same height as the two children he had been formed from. He had black eyes and black hair with two lavender splotches on the sides that stood straight on end. He wore black boots, baggy white pants secured with a blue sash, a dark blue vest lined with yellow, and dark blue wristbands. His vest revealed a chest and stomach much more defined than Goten's or Trunks'.

All those that could sense energy stared at the fusion in awe. Even those that couldn't felt something coming from him. As high as his power was, who wouldn't?

Noticing the looks of veneration he was receiving, the fusion began striking poses, showing off.

"Am I cool or what?" he asked rhetorically.

He's _gonna save the universe? _Gohan thought, nearly falling over.

**End of chapter five.**

This wasn't as long as most chapters, and it took a while to get out. Sorry!

You'll be pleased to know I've been punished for my laziness. I sprained (possibly fractured) my ankle yesterday.

Ciao.

_Emmerz_


End file.
